An Unwilling Sensation
by flowercube141
Summary: one shot LEMON its a version of what could have happened between Reid and Sarah near the begging of the movie if he had used his powers on her.....major sexual scene!


This is a different scenario for the bathroom scene near the beginning of the movie, if Reid had used his dirty powers on Sarah. I have the dialogue from the movie in the beginning and I think I might have it a little off, if so, I apologize. The beginning probably wont make much sense if you didn't see the movie, and if you are bothered by intense sexual scenes, don't read this! )

* * *

I screamed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Reid confirmed calmly.

"Sorry," I panted, "I just felt like someone was watching me in the showers."

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" he said.

I hesitated.

"It's ok, come on." He reached out a hand for me. I took it and followed him to the girls bathrooms. As I was following him I noticed his killer ass.

_Not bad._ I thought.

He released my hand as we walked inside. I kept another hand on the door, holding it open from the inside.

"Seems empty to me," he said, tapping his chin. He turned to me and smiled. At that moment I involuntarily let go of the door. It slammed closed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I reached toward the door handle and pulled.

It didn't budge.

He came up behind me and tried to see for himself.

"Locked." He confirmed.

"What?" I was in a bath towel for goodness sakes!

He sighed and sat down on the tile, leaning his head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little worried.

"What does it look like? The only choice we have is to wait till morning."

"Fine." I couldn't argue with that.

I squeezed my towel a little tighter around me, now getting a bit uncomfortable. I sat myself down beside him, pulling my knees to my chest. I looked over to Reid and saw he was smiling slightly. Quickly, he turned his head away from me, so I couldn't see his eyes.

Suddenly I felt an _enormous _wave of powerful lust wash over me.

I wanted him. And I wanted him bad. Not knowing what I was doing, I eagerly swung my leg over his waist so I was straddling him, and I attacked his lips with a tongue filled kiss.

"Sarah….." he breathed. I was mildly surprised that he didn't question my sudden actions. I could tell he was smiling against my lips.

I noticed that my towel didn't cover the bottom half of my body, because of my parted legs lifting it up. My bare butt was sitting against his quads, and my most private part was slightly spread, enough for the cool air to seep in and make me feel all the more intimate. My tongue and lips didn't stop.

I began to tear away at his clothes, knowing no boundaries. When his chest was exposed, I explored the newfound muscles with excited hands.

When I released him from my fiery kiss, I got off of him, so he could lay me down on the floor. He did so, and began kissing my neck. I giggled quietly, and his lips moved upward toward my earlobe. He gently nibbled by ear, and blowing into it, I softly moaned.

His kisses moved back down the side of my neck and reached my collarbone. He traced his lips to the center, then moved to the open skin in between my collarbone and my breasts. I could feel his member against my right leg, so I pulled off his pants, and slowly removed his silk black boxers, his lips never leaving my chest.

He kissed lower, right toward the valley between my breasts. He took hold of the towel on either side of my hips and pulled it down to my navel so only my breasts and stomach were fully exposed.

I was anticipating the feel of his wet lips against my nipple, but instead he lifted his head and kissed me on the lips. I was confused.

He slid a hand under my back, and another under my legs, and easily picked me up bridal style.

_Where's he taking me?_ I thought.

I looked into his eyes, and he started walking towards the shower. He looked down a few times at my breasts, and his eyes looked hungry for them.

He opened the shower door with his foot, stepped inside, closed it, and lay me down again.

He kneeled over me and slipped off the towel, revealing my whole naked self. He scanned my body for a few seconds, and I itched for his touch.

Reid then bent down and kissed my breast, avoiding the nipple. All the skin on my left breast was covered in his kisses. His tongue found its way out of his mouth, and he traced a circle around the edge of my hardened nipple. When the tip of his tongue tapped the tip of my nipple, I trembled with need.

He looked up and I met his gaze. One side of his mouth curled up into a smile, and he enveloped my nipple, gently suckling. I moaned deeply. His tongue began to lick again, and he continued the routine. Sucking, licking. Sucking, licking. My moans turned to whimpers as he repeated the actions to my right breast.

At the same time, he stroked my lower curls, gently caressing the area between my legs. I gasped at this double pleasure, and yearned for more. I began to pant and moan, and our heavy breathing made it hotter and hotter in our confined space.

Suddenly his lips moved to my stomach, and he released his hand from my area. His kisses became lower and lower, until he nuzzled his nose against my bikini line, making me groan. I could feel his breath against my clit, and I moaned louder.

Right before he began the operation, he gently picked me up, and he lay down on his back, setting me down right on his mouth. My bottom was settled against his neck. I knew this position as _Riding the Face_.

Then, slowly and carefully, he parted my folds. Again his hot breath radiated against my burning flesh. I spread my legs farther apart, and the exposed tissue became wider. He looked up at me again and smiled slyly.

He licked his lips, and gently kissed my center.

"Reid..oh….." I began.

He kissed me again, and each time, I moaned. At the same time, his hands reached up to rub and caress my breast.

He began blowing shortly into me, and I bit my bottom lip to cease my noises. After two blows, he kissed. He continued like that. Blowing, kissing. He was good at these sequences.

Eventually, he led his tongue to explore.

The slick, wet, muscle started closer to the bottom, and he licked me fully, from bottom to top, slowly building me. Again he did it, almost like a cat, and I began to pant uncontrollably.

"Reid…" I moaned again. He licked me slowly twice more, than lifted his head.

"More…" I pleaded. "give me more...please…oh"

"Like this?" he asked seductively and licked in the catlike motion.

"Yess…." I hissed.

"or like this?" and he blew. "Damn you taste good…"

"Oh…shit…" I moaned. I knew I hadn't given him an answer, but he carried on, alternating between both techniques. I leaned back so my spine lay against his abdominals, and wrapped my arms backwards around him. I angled my head down so I could watch.

He laid one of his hands at my waist, and with the other, he gently rubbed my fleshy tissue. Slowly he inserted his finger into my hole, and his tongue danced around it. I whimpered at the heat, and he inserted two more fingers. He wiggled these fingers around a bit, and my moaning pants showed that I was close to coming.

He realized this, and kissed my center once more before coming out of me. Carefully he laid me back down and kneeled between my legs. He then settled his member at the place his mouth previously was.

"Mmm….yes." I managed to moan before he lowered himself into me. I immediately felt the pain, and I looked back up at him. I could feel that he saw the pain in my face. For some reason, he looked down so I could not see his eyes. As he came back up, I swear I saw a tiny glint of fire in his eye.

I was confused, but was suddenly distracted by the instant fading of pain. It didn't hurt! Not at all! He pushed harder, and all I felt was pleasure.

He groaned and I hissed with lust. I bent my legs up so my knees were level with his shoulders, and my feet were in the air. He grabbed my hamstrings to push me slightly forward, rocking me. This was so sexy, I loved him.

He began to push in and out of me, grunting several times.

"Oh yes….oh…god yes…" I moaned, as I crossed my feet around his waist

We panted like maniacs, and the shower began to steam up. The heat was intense.

"Harder Reid," I whined. "harder!"

He obeyed. I cried out from pleasure, and he got this as a hint to fuck me faster. He did so, and we both came at the same moment.

We broke into an act of loud moans and screaming from bliss, both of us groaning the other person's name.

I pulled him closer to me, wanting to get the feel of him inside me. I lowered my legs so I was flat on the ground, but he began to come out of me.

I didn't want this to be over, not yet.

I let him come out of me, but went over in my mind what we could do now. Suddenly it came to me.

"Reid," I asked. "Have you ever heard of _position 69_?"

"Hell yea baby."

We assumed the position: I lay myself flat on his belly, with my face up against his erected cock. I softly kissed it, and he grabbed by hips and put his mouth directly atop my clit.

I moaned at the familiar sensation and discovered that Reid extremely enjoyed oral sex, no matter if he was the giver or the reciever. I was happy to be the reciever of his enjoyment.

We continued like that, with me slobbering on and licking his cock, and him gently sucking and kissing my insides.

Often I moaned against his shaft, which made him moan into my opening, which caused me to moan harder, and so on.

_We are so erotic._ I thought.

I decided to try a mock deep throating, with tricks I had previously learned.

I licked his shaft extra wet, making him groan into me _again_. I raised my head so I could fit as much of his knob in my mouth as I could.

Again he groaned.

I wrapped both of my hands around the remaining flesh, and he moaned with pleasure. At the same time, he licked and kissed my clit harder. He drove me wild, so I started to slide myself back and forth on his wetness, just as he had done when he was fucking me earlier.

"Aaah.." he moaned. At this new feeling of his, he used his tongue to tease me. He dipped it inside my hole, and I whimpered, with him still in my mouth. This must have had an effect on him, because he thrust his tongue in as deep as it would go. I hissed, and involuntarily bit his knob lightly. Another reaction from him came, and he put his whole face in my region and sucked, kissed, whatever he could do with his lips, while his tongue was stuck in me. This made me slide along him faster, and our actions kept bouncing off each other, causing the other to do something hotter and wetter.

After a while, I noticed the liquids releasing from both of us, and panting I rolled off of him. He lay next to me, also panting.

He must have had much more energy than me, because he immediatly began kissing my lips, with his tongue playing with mine.

Still kissing me, he raised me to my feet and pushed me against the wall so we stood kissing against the shower wall. He began kissing my neck.

"Reid.." I moaned. "It's...really hot...in here.."

He took his lips off my neck, thought for a second, then reached for the knob that would turn the shower on. He turned it cold, and the water sprinkled on us.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I responded, and he resumed kissing my neck.

He wound a hand around my waist, and with the other, he lifted my leg, so my knee bent at his waist.

Once more he put the tip of his shaft at my entrance, and he thrust. Hard. I didn't expect any pain, and I didn't get any. We began to moan, against each others lips, and he thrust into me harder, grinding himself against my pleasure buttons.

I broke our kiss and threw my head back, panting and groaning. He grabbed my other leg, and I wrapped both around his waist. The only thing holding me up was my back agaist the wall, and his hands clutching my butt. He grinded and thrusted into me faster and faster, harder and harder, never ceasing to please me.

I got my orgasm first this time, and I just lost it and screamed his name. He came shortly after, and we both fell to the floor, panting and yelling, with the water still raining on us.

"Shit, Sarah." he said.

"Damn, that was amazing. We should get locked in the bathroom more often.." I gasped.

We began to kiss, forgetting everything: time, space, where we were, when we were, and how we were. I wasn't sure if this was a false love, because it felt to me that he had put some sort of spell on me. Maybe he performed some sort of magic to ease my pain. I needed to find out, but right now, I was perfectly content with who I was in the arms of, and why we were lying naked in a shower.

It was my perfect night.


End file.
